


Take me to the Dark Side

by trixerfixer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixerfixer/pseuds/trixerfixer
Summary: There can only be two - a master and an apprentice.Darth Talon has been his apprentice for a long time. Fighting is all she knows. The time to kill her master is getting closer, but when the the day has arrived she can't do it. How can she kill the one who has always been by her side? The one who has taught her everything?
Relationships: Darth Maul/Darth Talon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. There can be only two

"Kill me", Darth Maul say.

"No", Darth Talon repy.

"You have to", he say. "That is the rule. The law".

Talon is standing above him. He is laying down. Hurt by her lightsaber. They have been fighting. Master and apprentice have been fighting _that_ fight. The fight for the apprentice to take his or her master's place. It's night. They are on a planet that is covered by a forest and has two moons. Talon looks up at them.

 _It's so beautiful,_ she thinks to herself. 

"Kill me!" Maul yells at her. Talon looks down on him and shake her head slowly.

"I can't", she say. "I can't kill you".

"Why?!"

"Because I feel no hate towards you. I have no desire to take your place or your life", she explain to him calmly.

"You have to kill me!" he yells in desperation. She can't do this! She can't refuse killing him! She beat him! She has to kill him!

The moons shine bright in the night sky. Talon, a Lethan Twi'leks, has been travelling through the galaxy all her life. Two thirds of her life has been with Maul, a Zabrak from Dathomir, who she see more than just as her master. She doesn't know anything or anyone else. If he is dead, what life will she have?

"Do you remember when we met?" she asks him. Maul looks at her stunned. "I do", she says. "I remember it as clear as those two moons", she says and starts to remember.


	2. The beginning, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Talon remember the day she met Darth Maul.

* * *

_-15 years ago-_

* * *

It's a cold afternoon. The rain is pouring down. When was the last time the sun was seen? No one can answer. The planet is Korriban.

Talon is standing next to 19 other students. All of them are training to become a sith. All of them have been here since they were born. Their parents leave their children when they are just a few days old. The first test is to survive without love from a parent. Children of parents that have joined the Dark Side come to Korriban every year, just to leave right after and few of them ever see their child again. No attachment is made. No love is allowed.

It has been a long day. The students are standing in front of the last lesson of the day.

"Talon! Kryr! You turn!" Ker, a Kissai and a master of hand to hand combat, yells at the two younglings. Both of them enter a giant circle in front of them. Talon and Kryr, both in their teenage years, are equal in physical fightning. Kryr, a Massassi, is big for his age while Talon, a Lethan Twi'lek, is almost half his size. But size doesn't always matter. Not for Talon. Their master gives them the nod to start. They both are quick on their feet and also fast to grab each other. Kryr grab Talon's arm left arm with his right hand and try to press a nerve that will make her feel pain throughout her body. Talon, on the other hand, manage to grab Kryr's left hand and break it before that happens. Kryr cry in pain and Talon kick him in the face. It all is over very fast. Talon has improved and become better than Kryr.

The master, Ker, ask them to step aside. Talon goes back to standing next to the other students. Kryr slowly walks back to the others. He try no to sob, but the pain makes it difficult not to. The next couple enters the ring and start fighting. After a while everyone has been in the ring. After a while there are those who came out of the ring standing straight up, while there are those who are crawling out of the ring.

"That's all for today! Go back to your rooms and get some rest, tomorrow will be worse!" Ker annonunce to all the students.

Talon enters her small room. It has a bed and a small dresser. Shower and kitchen are shared with the others. She lay down on her bed and look up at the ceiling. Although hand to hand combat is useful, Talon is more interesting in fightning with a lightsaber. No Sith master, that has visit Korriban, has taken an interest in her yet. She is too young and inexperience. But Talon see she can learn nothing more on Korriban. She needs to leave. She need a master that can train her, not an old guard as Ker that used to protect the Empire. She need a Sith master.

Talon decides to go take a shower before she eats something. Then she goes straight to bed. 

* * *

The next day the rain has stopped. The sky is cloudy and it's still cold. The teacher of the day is Rukk, a Zuguruk and previously worked as an engineer of the Empire, and he is famous for giving their students a hard time.

"Today is going to be different from other days", he says. "Today you will all enter the Omo forest", he tells the students. The Omo forest is more of a swamp than a forest. "It will be a test on your will to survice", he explains. "Some of you won't come back, but which one it will be is up to you".

Talon gets excited. This will go staight to her record and future Siths will see she is a prodigy. The next Sith will pick her. No one will tell her she is too young and inexperience.

They all are told to pack a back with their stuff, which doesn't take long. The students are gather outside the entrance to the Sith academy and Ker tell them to follow him. Follow him to the Omo forest. Talon look at the other students and few of them look scared.

_None of you will come back alive._

They walk for two hours and when they reach the forest, they are all lined up in front of Rukk.

"As said before, not everyone will come back alive", he says seriously. "But a true Sith is not afraid to die".

No one says anything, so Rukk continues.

"You can only trust yourself. In order to survive you might have to sacrifice the person standing right next to you. Don't be naive. Don't be fooled. If you come out alive, you are the future Sith". he ends with a evil smile. Then he gives the sign to the students to enter the forrest.

All of the students, except Talon, take steps towards the Omo forest. Talon walks fast into the forest. She can't wait to use her skills and knowledge. She can't wait to come back and be taken as an apprentice to a Sith master.


End file.
